camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Fujifilm FinePix S7000
The Fujifilm FinePix S7000 is a compact, bridge The term Bridge camera means that it fills the gap between the SLRs and the Point-and-shoot cameras. They are often comparable in size and weight to the smallest Digital SLRs, but almost all digital bridge cameras lack an optical viewfinder system (film bridges generally had a lighter version of a reflex finder). In addition, SLRs normally feature interchangeable lenses, while current bridge cameras do not. The term has been in use at least since the 1980s for film cameras, and continues to be used with digital cameras. (SLR like) digital camera made by Fuji Photo Film Co.,Ltd., Tokyo, Japan and produced between 2003-05?. There are many digital cameras in FinePix series. Specifications *Lens:Fujifilm made two conversion lens kits available, a 1.50x tele conversion lens and a 0.79x wide-angle conversion lens, both of which come with a 55mm thread diameter adapter extension tube. Super EBC Fujinon 35-210mm (7.8-46.8mm), f/2.8-3.1, 6X optical zoom, w/ super macro, collapsable, Mount: fixed lens, (EBC: electron beam coating) *Aperture: f/2.8-f/8, ten steps with 1/3 EV increments, Auto and manual using is possible *Focus: TTL contrast type, Auto and manual using is possible *Focus range: **normal: 50cm wide-angle, 90cm telephoto to inf, **macro: 10-80cm, super macro: 1-20cm *Shutter: electronic focal-plane, speeds: Auto 1/4 - 1/1000, manual 15-1/10.000 *Viewfinder: 0.44 inch electronic viewfinder, and 1.8 inch LCD monitor *Photometry: TTL 64 zones metering, w/ multi, spot, average settings *CCD: 4th generation 1/1.7 inch Super CCD HR *File format: Still image: DCF-compliant **Compressed: Exif Ver.2.2 JPEG, DPOF-compatible **Design rule for amera file system compliant DPOF compatible **Uncompressed: CCD-RAW (RAF) *Number of total pixels: effective 6.63 megapixel, recorded 12.3 megapixel *Number of recorded pixels **Still image: raw recorded 4048 × 3040 (12.3 mega pixels) / 2848 × 2136 pixels / 2016 × 1512 pixels / 1600 × 1200 pixels / 1280 × 960 pixels (6M, 3M, 2M, 1M) **Movie: 640 × 480 pixels (30 frames per second with monaural sound), 320 × 240 pixels (30 frames per second with monaural sound) *Color modes: Standard, chrome, B&W *White balance: Auto, manual is possible *Exposure Setting Modes: Manual, Aperture priority, Shutter priority, Program, Auto, Scene mode (portrait, landscape, sports, night scene), Movie *Sensitivity: Auto 160-800 ISO; Manual: 200, 400, 800 ISO *Flash: pop-up autoflash, w/ flash control sensor, with many modes *Video Output: NTSC/PAL, format: AVI Motion JPEG *Audio: WAVE format, Monaural sound *Dual Storage media **xD-Picture Card **Compact Flash Type II Microdrives up to 2GB. *Self-timer: 2 sec-10sec *Others: Hot-shoe; Tripod socket 1/4 inch; Strap lugs *Body: Weight: 500g wo/ batteries *Power supply: 4 AA alkaline or Ni-MH batteries or AC Power Adapter AC-5VH/AC-5VHS On/off switch: around the shutter release *Input / Output Terminals **A/V output socket 2.5 mm dia. jack **USB (mini-B) socket For file transfer to a computer **DC Input Socket for specified AC Power adapter AC-5VH/AC-5VHS (sold separately) Notes and references Links *Bridge camera in Wikipedia *FinePix S7000 in Wikipedia *S7000manual *in Steve's Digicams Category: Japanese digital FinePix S7000 Category: F